Dowg
Dowg is the main protagonist villain in the Nickelodeon's animated television series, The Smarty Pants. Biography Dowg is a genius with a selfish desire for all of the knowledge in the world. He intends to acquire it by stealing books and CD's. Smarty Pants' theft begins when he uses a remote controlled robot to raid the repository of knowledge. The remainder of the world's knowledge is retrieved by the Action League and their colleague, Bill the Lab Guy. Bill decides to hide the remaining knowledge in the least suspecting place: in the brain of the dumb Flesh. Thus, the Flesh undergoes an experimental procedure in which the remaining knowledge is transferred from a machine to his brain. The procedure is a success, because Dowg is consumed by the plan, and renaming himself "the Smarty Pants". Later, the chief of the Action League decides to conduct a search for Smarty Pants. The Flesh stays at the league's headquarters. Melt Man, Stinky Diver, Thunder Girl, and the chief begin the search. Both sides use radios to stay in contact with each other. Everyone except for the Flesh arrives at the National Archives. The chief begins to explain his strategy but his grammar is corrected when he receives a transmission from the Flesh. Angry, the chief yells over the radio. The loud conversation attracts the attention of Smarty Pants who is standing on top of a bookshelf directly above everyone. Smarty Pants then commands his robot to push books off the shelf which land onto the Action League. Eventually, everyone awakens in Smarty Pants' hideout. They are trapped in a net which is hanging above a blender. Smarty Pants threatens to kill them before activating the blender. The chief claims to have the last laugh. He reveals that the world's knowledge is hidden in a place where Smarty Pants will never think to look. Suddenly, the Flesh appears but he is trapped in a cage. Annoyed, the chief scolds the Flesh for disobeying his instruction to stay at head quarters. Unconcerned, the Flesh states he would rather impress someone with his new knowledge. Doubtful, Smarty Pants asks the Flesh to name the capital of Ohio (which is Columbus). He correctly answers the question. Impressed, Smarty Pants challenges him to a civilized game of chess. The Flesh accepts and proposes a wager. If he wins then he and the rest of the Action League, including the chief, will be set free. If Smarty Pants wins then he can have the rest of the world's knowledge. One hour later, the Flesh appears to be winning as Smarty Pants' king is in great danger. Smarty Pants presses the button on a timer which launches a pawn. It lands on The Flesh's head and removes all of the world's knowledge. The impact also returns the Flesh to his stupid self. Smartypants tells the Flesh to move a piece or else his comrades will be lowered into the blender. The Flesh sees his knight and he mistakes it as an actual horse. He jumps at it which accidentally pushes his queen towards Smarty Pants' king. This results in the Flesh winning much to Smarty Pants' own grief over losing to an idiot. Afterward, Smarty Pants is arrested and the world's knowledge is recovered. Trivia Category:The Smarty Pants Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Remorseful Category:Greedy Category:Mad Scientist Category:Con Artists Category:Businessmen Category:Thief Category:Mastermind Category:Cartoon Villains